farmtogetherfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer
Page under construction ---- Farm Together is a farming simulation game that supports single player, 4 player local co-op and online multiplayer. Single Player Players are able to experience a completely single player experience by setting their farm visibility option as Local. This will cause the farm to go into offline mode and prevent others from joining. If your platform does not have an internet connection your farm will also automatically launch in Local Mode. Local Co-op A feature that was added after the game's full release, Farm Together can be played as local co-op splitscreen up to 4 players. Extra controllers are required to use local co-op as the PC Steam version does not support split keyboard and requires other players to play using a controller. If you decide to play in local co-op, simply connect a controller at the main menu and your farm will be automatically launched in offline mode preventing others players from joining. These extra players will be guests of the main account and won't let you sign on and play as on a different account. Also note that character customization is determined by your character presets. If you wish to have a customized avatar for each player you will have to create a preset before joining, Online Multiplayer As the game's name suggests, the main focus is to farm together. Each player will grow their own farms while allowing others to join and help depending on your settings. There are two visibility settings you can choose from. Private which will allow your farm to only be visible to people on your friends list and Public which will allow your farm to visible to everyone playing Farm Together on your Platform. Note that Farm Together is not cross platform so for example you are playing on PC Steam then players on Nintendo Switch cannot join your farm. Farm Together Online In Farm together up to 16 people can join a farm at the same time. You can set a farm to *'Public' - Everyone can join the farm. *'Private' - Only friends can join the farm. *'Local' - No one can join the farm. This is also the playmode when for playing offline. To join a farm, click on "Find Farms" from the main menu. This will load up a list of other people's farms. Playername: The name of the farmer. Farm Level:'''The current farm level. (0/250) '''Current Players: The current amount of players on the farm. (0/16 PC/Xbox/PS) (0/8 Switch) Ping: current ping with the farm. The lower the better. Farm Season: The current season on the farm. ( Spring / Summer / Fall / Winter) Medals: The current amount of Medals. Diamonds:'The current amount of Diamonds. '''Money:'The current amount of Money. '''Farm Permissions: The current farm permission. This can be set by the owner. *'None:' Visitors will only be able to walk on the farm, and do nothing else. *'Harvest Only:' Visitors can harvest items that are ready, but won't be able to spend money or plant/build new items. *'Harvest Custom:'You can set the individual permission for everything that you can do in the game. see picture *'Quest and Harvest:' Visitors can now plow and plant crops for active Quests, and spend money in harmless ways (Such as feeding animals) *'Plant and Harvest:' Visitors can plow and plant crops, and spend money in harmless ways (such as feeding animals). *'Build, Plant and Harvest:' Visitors can spend money and resources to plant or build new items and decorations. *'Full:'Visitors have no limitations: On top of all of the above, they will be able to move or recycle items. Grant this permission only to people you trust! To favorite a farm click right mouse button or click on the Favorite button at the bottom. Favorite farms will always show up on top of the farm list and will have a heart in front of the farm level. Controls in-game ESC:'Press ESC to see more information about the other people on the farm such as Player level. '''TAB:'Pressing TAB will pop up the other people's names on the farm with an arrow pointing at where they are. '''T: Press the T key to use the chat feature. Boost Category:Multiplayer